The Tribute From District 4
by PhoenixFeather0012
Summary: District 4 hasn't had a victor in 27 years. Percy Jackson knows the odds are not in his favor, with his name in the bowl 36 times. Will he be Reaped? Will District 4 finally have a victor? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I KNOW I'M SO EVIL! I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating, I've been super busy with schoolwork and the holidays and exams and limited access to the computer, but I FINALLY got to sit down and update.**

**And I know this isn't Daughter of Poseidon, but I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE BY THE END OF THE WEEKEND! I've been working on this for a little and HAD to post it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games, but it would be super cool if I did.**

The water calmed him. It was the only way to distract him from his thoughts.

He cut through the water with clean strokes, the sea sparkling in the sun.

It was cruel, almost, to have such a beautiful morning while everyone was terrified.

Parents clutched their children tightly, wondering if this would be the last morning they spent with them. Who would be the family to lock their doors, close their shutters, and dread the weeks to come?

Reaping Day was always the worst.

Percy pulled himself up onto the dock and grabbed the towel draped over the side. He was seventeen. The odds definitely weren't in his favor. His name was in the bowl 36 times.

He just needed to avoid being selected for two more years, and he would be safe. Only two years. He'd been lucky before.

He sighed and draped the towel over his shoulders. It was still early, and normally the decks would be crowded with men and women hoping to get a catch. Today everyone was off work to go to the Reaping, and the docks looked sadly empty without normally smiling people.

In District 4, people generally had good chances. They were considered a Career district, but they hadn't had a victor in 27 years.

Maybe it will be our year, Percy thought halfheartedly.

He pushed open the door to his house quietly. His mother was probably still asleep.

The house was small and dilapidated. They lived on the outskirts of District 4, the poorer part. His mother was often ill and couldn't fish, her hands too shaky to make fishhooks or clean the fish, so Percy supported them both by fishing. He was also one of the best swimmers of his age, so if there was a boating accident, he would be sent out to search for survivors or rescue them, depending on the situation. Yet the money he earned was never enough.

He went down the narrow hallway, wincing at the creaking floorboards.

"Percy?"

He cursed himself silently. He wasn't quiet enough.

His mother was sick again, and he felt hopeless while she coughed violently or chills racked her body for hours.

"I'm here, Mom," he responded, opening the door to their room.

She laid on the bed, which sagged slightly, looking small and frail against the wool blankets despite the warm air. Her brown hair, streaked with gray, was fanned around her head on the pillow.

"Where were you?" Her voice was soft. He walked over to the side of her bed and took her hand.

"Just swimming," he answered.

She smiled. "You'd best get ready."

"Yeah," he stood. "You're right."

He toweled his hair dry and did his best to tame his disheveled black hair. He put on a white button-down shirt, tucking it in so no one would see the tear in the hem. He tied the laces of his best shoes, which were scuffed at the toes anyway.

"You look so handsome," his mother said.

He turned to see her standing, struggling to walk towards him.

"Mom, no! Lay down," Percy tried to guide her to the bed.

"No," she insisted firmly. "I want to come."

Why she wanted to see the Reaping he wasn't sure. She would be allowed to stay since she was sick.

Percy reluctantly agreed. Her hands were shakier than ever when he handed her a mug of tea.

They sat in silence around the table, dreading the hour ahead. Noon creeped closer at the pace of a snail.

Finally Percy stood. "It's getting close. We should go."

His mother stood. She looked younger with her hair down and the blue dress that was worn and patched, but still beautiful.

Percy hugged his mother, trying hard to avoid the thought that it may be his last.

Percy stood among the crowd of teenage boys, his jaw set and his hands clenched at his sides.

Marina Largo, the escort for District 4, strutted up to the platform.

"Welcome!" She smiled, but it seemed more like a sneer. "To the Reaping of the 62nd Hunger Games!"

She fluffed her deep blue curls. Her hair was colored various shades of blue, supposedly to look like waves, but in Percy's opinion, it wasn't working. Multiple silver rings glittered on her fingers, and ropes of coral and diamonds rested at her throat. She wore entirely too much makeup and her ruffled dress was ridiculous, along with the sky high heels.

"Why don't we go with the males first, shall we?" Marina batted her eyelashes at the camera.

Her long nails dipped into the sea of little paper slips, and everyone in the crowd held their breath as her fingers closed on a single white piece.

The crowd held their breath, each one hoping it wouldn't be their name read, that they would be safe for another year.

She teetered back to the mike and smoothed the slip of paper before announcing loudly, "Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! I wrote this chapter at 3 in the morning yesterday after watching the Hunger Games and thought I would post it! Speaking of posting, I WILL post the second chapter of Daughter of Poseidon (which you should totally read *hint hint*) by the end of today. You can send me complaining PM's if I don't!**

**Also, I want to throw in some Percabeth, because, obviously, who doesn't love them? However (I feel so smart for using words like however) I don't know where Annabeth should come in. Leave a comment and tell me your suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games**

It felt like the world was crashing down on him.

Waves roared in his ears. The crowd of faces that had turned to stare at him blurred. The ground seemed to sway beneath his feet. He stumbled back.

Wrong, he thought. It's not right. It can't be right, they have to be wrong...

He heard his mother sob somewhere in the crowd.

The sound jolted him back to reality.

He took a deep shuddering breath and walked towards the platform. Marina pursed her lips as she looked him up and down, probably thinking, _this is what I have to work with?_

"Well, isn't that spectacular?" Marina said cheerfully. "Now for the girls."

Percy stared above the crowd, his hands clenched. He was too busy being sorry for himself when he heard Marina call out the girl's name.

"Aspen Mellark."

Percy's head shot up.

A girl with golden hair tied in a braid gasped, fear flashing in her eyes, before squaring her shoulders and walking to the platform.

He knew Aspen. Would she remember him? It was several years ago...

"Well!" Marina said. "Isn't this wonderful. Go on, shake hands, you two."

Percy's eyes locked on Aspen's.

He remembered the rain, the thunder and lightning, the screaming, screaming for him to get out.

It had been the worst storm District 4 had seen in years. The ship had cracked straight in half and sunk, leaving several fishermen, including him, stranded in the raging sea.

Percy had tried to swim towards the dock. It wasn't far, but the water thrashed around him, pushing him farther away.

He had never felt so helpless.

He tried to reach up and grab the edge of the dock, but the water pulled him under, and his head struck the wooden pole supporting the dock.

The next thing he remembered were strong hands grabbing his arms, pulling him up, the wood hard beneath his back, coughs racking his body, and the girl, golden hair soaked from rain, leaning over him, asking him if he was okay.

She saved his life.

Now, his sea-green eyes locked on her blue ones, he wondered if it would be the same in the Arena.

"You have three minutes."

"Mom!" Percy stood up and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry -"

"Don't be," she whispered. "You can win, I know you can."

"Mom, listen. They'll send you food for a while but it will stop," Percy said. "You have to do something to get food. Make fishhooks, sew, something. Okay? I won't be back."

"Yes you will," his mother said. "You'll be back. Percy, you can win. Promise me."

"I - I promise," Percy's voice cracked.

The Peacekeeper opened the door. "Your time is up."

"Mom, promise you'll do something! Get help if you need it! Promise me -"

The Peacekeeper slammed the door shut, leaving Percy staring at the wood with a hallow feeling in his stomach.


End file.
